Hidden One
Etu Ilu, which roughly translates to the Hidden One, was the part of the second tribulation and the person that Jenny Mills saw when the Shard of Anubis was absorbed into her skin. He came to her in her dream and her skin started glowing red orange and her eyes turned white. He appeared as a dark-skinned, bald man in a hood. It was discovered by Ichabod, Abbie, and Joe that he was an Ancient Sumerian god. He appeared to be romantically involved with Pandora, whom he gave a special box said to contain all the evil in the world. It is uncertain how much he truly cares for Pandora. While he shows affection and concern for her sometimes, at other times, he expresses digust at the notion of love and human emotions, viewing them as weaknesses. Pandora is clearly intimidated by him and knows that, even when weakened (and slowly returning to full power), he is more powerful than she is. The Hidden One aims to rule the Earth and it is implied that he may have attempted to do so in the past. In the end he turned on his wife and freed the greatest evil ,which he than absorbed in to him self, giving him god like power and he planned to destroy the entire world. He was later confronted in his lair by Ichabod and Jenny Mills and while he is distracted she frees Pandora from the mirror he trapped her in and is able to return his powers to the box rendering him helpless, he begged for his life before finally being killed by Jenny. History Catacombs The Hidden One along with the other gods created a box to contain all of the evils in the world after they banished them. After, the Hidden One was tasked with looking after the box in the Catacombs. Every day, a human would grace his presence and offer him a goblet full of human blood to symbolize their submission. One day, the servant, Pandora, delivered him the goblet of blood and offered him a flower. The Hidden One, surprised that she would put herself at risk giving him a flower as it is forbidden. He asks why she would give him a flower. She tells him that she only wanted to bring him a bit of joy. He kisses her hand softly. He asks her why he remains in the dark while the other gods remain in the light. She shook her head. The Hidden One tells her the early history of the gods. He also states that the only way to kill the other gods is to use the evils in the box. Once the Hidden One bestowed Pandora with great power, she gathered her brethren and unleashed the evils of the box onto the gods, killing them. Once it was all over, the Hidden One and Pandora were together, for a brief second. Humanity banished the Hidden One for all of eternity to the catacombs. After the Hidden One was banished, Pandora made it her life's goal to recover him from the catacombs, taking it upon herself to look after the box. Thousands of years later, Pandora used the Witnesses need to save lives as a method to open the Tree of Fear, creating a passage way to Catacombs in order to free him from his prison. Release Upon emerging from the Tree of Fear from the Catacombs, Pandora orders Jenny to kneel, who is hypnotised by the Eye of Providence, and she kneels to the hooded figure and takes his hand. The figure, the Hidden One, says that he has arrived. Pandora takes the near-mummified Hidden One to a nearby river in Sleepy Hollow while Jenny lies unconscious on the ground, glowing red with mystical energy. As Pandora removes his wrappings, he glances over at Jenny and Pandora explains that his Eye has merged with her, and she is the sister of one of the Witnesses. The Hidden One draws the energy from Jenny, gaining strength. Pandora advises him to go slowly for fear of destroying the Eye and Jenny with it. He stops after a moment and tells Pandora that he would break eternity for her. Jenny wakes up and the Hidden One tells her that the Eye lies within her. He touches her head with his staff and visions of the past flash through Jenny's mind. There's a flash of light and Ichabod, Abbie, and Joe run over. They catch a glimpse of the Hidden One before he teleports away with Jenny and Pandora. At the ruins, Pandora restrains Jenny and the Hidden One tells her that the world must be cleansed with fire and humanity's taint wiped away. He then starts draining the mystical energy from Jenny again. The Hidden One grows stronger, and tells Pandora that he can feel the energies of rebirth. Pleased, Pandora kisses her husband. Later, The Hidden One tells Jenny that it is time for him to take what is his. Pandora asks him to wait so she can watch, and the Hidden One assures his wife that they will share all things. Pandora senses the Witnesses presence and leaves the Hidden One to finish his work with Jenny. After getting past Pandora, the witnesses run into the main room and Abbie knocks the Hidden One back with a grenade. Jenny tells Abbie that it's too late, but Abbie opens the casing and extracts the Eye. Ichabod goes to Pandora's Box and begins conjuring from it using the Saga. It levitates into the air as Pandora wakes up. The Hidden One recovers and knocks Abbie across the chamber. He picks up the casing and destroys it. Pandora and Ichabod try to control the Box, which spins wildly in the air. Joe arrives and opens fire on the Hidden One. The Hidden One grabs the grenade and advances on Joe, and Abbie picks up the broken pieces of the casing. They draw out the Eye while the Hidden One grabs Joe by the throat. As the ceiling starts to come down, the tree opens and Abbie tells Jenny that she has to do it to save her. She then enters the tree and it closes behind her just as the Eye explodes, destroying the Box. The Hidden One and Pandora escape, leaving whats left of team Witness. At an old mill, the Hidden One sits sulking in the shadows. Pandora assures him that all will be set eventually, and the Hidden One telekinetically tosses a cog wheel across the room. He complains that humanity has spread across the world, and he doesn’t have the power to stop them. The Hidden One complains that they failed because of Pandora’s inadequacies, and she shows him a fragment of the Box that she says can restore her husband to full power. She chants over it and it glows with magical energy. Waves of power spread out from the mill. Later, Pandora tells the Hidden One that their call has been heard, and soon he will have what he needs. The Hidden One tells her to find the Witness who took the eye, and Pandora says that if she still leaves then she will find him. He warns that if she fails to find Abbie then he won’t suffer alone. Becoming Omnipotent Pandora and the Hidden One look out on the landscape, and he says that they shall bring a reign of blood of terror until the mortals swear their fealty. When she suggests that they return to their abode, the Hidden One gestures and creates a cave. It weakens him but he tells Pandora that it was worth it to bring her joy, and soon he will be restored to his powers. She says that soon all the evils of the earth will arrive. Later, Pandora asks the Hidden One if everything is all right, and he admits that the effort earlier has weakened him. She assures him that his omnipotence will soon return, but the Hidden One is furious that he can’t retrieve the Eye of Providence from the Witnesses. Pandora scryes and discovers that Ichabod has projected his astral self, giving her a way to retrieve the Eye. Satisfied, the Hidden One promises that they will make the Witnesses pay for what they did. After intercepting Ichabod's astral projection at the Catacombs, Pandora awakens form her trance and tells the Hidden One that Abbie destroyed the Eye. He bemoans the fact that the beacon is has weakened the creatures but isn’t powerful enough to summon them. Pandora finally offers him the power that he gave her millennia ago, as punishment for her failure. The Hidden One accepts her sacrifice, kisses her gently on the forehead, and then extracts his borrowed power. Pandora collapses, sobbing, and the Hidden One goes to the shard of Pandora’s Box and fills it with his power. At their cave, the Hidden One tells Pandora that the Kindred has finally responded to her call. He notices that Pandora is sad, and she warns her husband that she is not yet back at full power. The Hidden One tells Pandora to be patient, but she regrets the loss of her box. Her husband says that when he first met her, she was a slave and he fell in love with her. He assures Pandora that she is no mere mortal. Later, the Hidden One says that the Kindred will be there to lead his army. Pandora considers the shard of the Box and says that she would be a more effective servant of her powers were restored. Before the Hidden One can answer, he realizes that the Kindred is leaving Sleepy Hollow. He checks the scrying pond and discovers that the Kindred is leaving because of love. He smashes the water with his hand and the couple splinter apart. The Hidden One tells Pandora that he will not let dilute his powers with unnecessary partnerships, sand dismisses love as a weakness. The Hidden One wakes up and realizes that Pandora isn't in bed. He finds her at the scrying well and Pandora admits that she doesn't regret giving up her power to him. The Hidden One offers a token of his affection and restores some of her power. When Pandora says that it's only a fraction of her previous power, the Hidden One tells her that now she knows how he feels. He checks the scrying well and sees Atticus in the forest, and promises that as he suffers, so shall she. After luring another monster to Sleepy Hollow, the Hidden One goes to greet him. After the monster kills a jogger, the Hidden One emerges. He reminds the creature that he is its master. The creature kneels before him and begs forgiveness. Later, in the cave, the Hidden One watches in his scrying well as the Devil begins the ritual. After it is complete, the Hidden One gives the same flower to Pandora, and says that she is the only gift that he ever needed. He then asks Pandora to join him and offers his hand, and Pandora takes it. They go to the scrying well together and the Golden Hourglass floats out of the water. The Hidden One takes it and the Sands of Life flow down into it. Turning it over, the Hidden One says that the time has come and the new world has arrived. The Hidden One watches the Golden Hourglass, and Pandora arrives to tell him that she has recovered another fragment of the Box. She merges it to the existing one and tells her husband that now every creature in the world will hear their beacon. The Hidden One warns that he is down to the dregs of the energy that they have already collected, and Pandora assures him that the monsters will come and the Hidden One can feed on them... and restore her box. The Hidden One tells her not to mar the moment with her selfish needs, and insists that all will be made whole in time. Later, after a failed attempt to get a piece of Pandora's Box, Pandora examines her wound and tells the Hidden One that Joe is a creature of chaos. She tells her husband that her powers are at a low ebb, and they agree that the situation must be addressed. Pandora prepares to receive his power, but the Hidden One refuses and says that he must destroy the Witnesses because Pandora has failed repeatedly. He summons his power and disappears. Pandora goes to the well and summons an image of Abbie with the symbol. The Hidden One goes to the Archives. Ichabod is shocked when the Hidden One walks in and the Hidden One says that Ichabod's time has come. He telekinetically slams Ichabod against the wall and levitates him for a moment. Ichabod grabs a gun and the Hidden One superheats it, and then summons an energy ball to kill him. As he prepares to strike, Ichabod says that he has died before. The Hidden One promises that Abbie's death will be slow and excruciating, and releases the energy. The symbol flies out of Ichabod's pocket and absorbs the magic, and then explodes, creating a magical barrier around the archives. Ichabod wakes up and finds the Hidden One trying to blast through the he barrier. Ichabod convinces the Hidden One to stop, and the deity assumes that Ichabod used the Emblem to imprison him, which he called the Emblem of Thura. Surprised, Ichabod picks up the glowing Emblem and realizes that it's more powerful than the Hidden One. Ichabod goes through the books. The Hidden One explains that Ichabod's life was mapped out before he was born, and then absorbs all of the knowledge from the books. The Hidden One says that there's nothing in the tomes to save them, and the building starts to shake. Ichabod suggests that Abbie would seek help from Pandora, but the Hidden One doesn't believe it. Undeterred, Ichabod has the Hidden One explain what Pandora would do, and asks what they should do to aid them. The Hidden One says that if he withdraws power from the emblem as Pandora works her spell, it could weaken the barrier. However, the timing is critical. Ichabod suggests that they use the Emblem to communicate with Abbie and time it. The Hidden One recognizes the language and Ichabod invites him to translate. the Hidden One correctly translates the tomes. Ichabod activates the emblem correctly and sees Abbie. They watch as Pandora explains that she knew the Witnesses had the emblem, and the Hidden One realizes that Pandora knew. Ichabod pours himself a drink, realizing that he is celebrating his last moments. Pandora uses her box to break the magical barrier. The Hidden One disappears. Later, Pandora returns to the cave and finds the Hidden One waiting. He notes that she saved him and congratulates her on tricking their enemies into giving her the Box back to bring down the barrier. The Hidden One warns that he's discovered a pressing falsehood and says that they have much to discuss. He demands the truth from Pandora. The Hidden One says that he let Pandora become too familiar with him, and figures that she is deviant because she is a human. He telekinetically pulls her from the pool where she's submerged, and Pandora insists that she didn't betray him. The Hidden One doesn't believe her, but Pandora insists that she enlisted Abbie to help her. He tells her that he may continue the punishment later, but he's weary for now and goes back to watching the Golden Hourglass. Later, The Hidden One calls Pandora and asks why she hasn't brought him more sacrifices to replenish the Hourglass. She says that she will no longer provide for him. She reminds him that she rose up from her slavery and helped the Hidden One rise up as well, and has learned from the Witnesses that the power of a true bond can conquer any might. Pandora says that the Witnesses are stronger because they love each other, but the Hidden One only loves power. He blasts her with mystical energy and discovers that "Pandora" is her astral form and untouchable. Pandora watches from the forest via a crying dish, and the Hidden One promises that by sundown the next day, he will wipe away the entire world. The Hidden One goes to Bear Mountain and prepares to absorb the power. The witnesses and Pandora try and foil his plan by placing metal rods around it and the Hidden One senses it. Not long later, Jenny makes her way up the mountain until she can see him. Jenny aims at the hourglass, but the Hidden One slams her down and then pulls her to him. He takes her love and says that he will turn it into pain, and sends it out. The Hidden One tells Jenny that the man she loves shall forever more be a beast. Moments later, Pandora approaches the Hidden One and says that he never loved her. He gestures, causing her to collapse, and says that he will take her life when the last grain falls. As the last grain falls, Pandora looks at the hourglass in triumph. The grain hangs, suspended, and the Hidden One rounds on her. The Hidden One melts the spikes with a gesture, destroying the barrier as it forms. The last grain falls and the Hidden One takes the power for himself. He glows with energy and tells Pandora that her husband is gone and all that remains is his final wish to destroy the world. In his lair, the Hidden One traps Pandora in a mirror and explains how he will destroy the world. Abbie and Jenny arrive and open fire, but the Hidden one easily deflects their attacks. Meanwhile, Ichabod sneaks in behind him with the Box and takes it to Pandora. She emerges and opens it, just as the Hidden One realizes that he’s been tricked. Pandora drains his power into the Box, but it abruptly reaches its limit. She tells Abbie that the Witness is holding back, and the Box needs her soul as a binding agent. Ichabod realizes that the Box closed before she could make the full sacrifice. As the Hidden One regains his power, Ichabod insists that there must be another way. Abbie opens the Box and Pandora commands her to give it her life. She turns to the Hidden One, taking the rest of his power. Abbie tells Ichabod to never give up hope and then dissolves as well, her soul drawn into the Box. Pandora goes to what’s left of her husband and tells him to beg for his life. He agrees to do whatever she asks, but Jenny shoots him dead, avenging Joe's death after she was forced to shoot him to save her father; Ezra Mills, when the Hidden One turned Joe into the Wendigo, permanently. Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence: At full power, the Hidden One is almost all-powerful, being able to accomplish almost anything he desires. ** Teleportation: The Hidden One can teleport. ** Superhuman Strength: The Hidden One possesses strength far beyond almost any other being's. **'Telekinesis:' The Hidden One can move objects or people with his mind. His ability is so strong that he can hold a fully-grown human, mid air for a while. ** Superhuman Stamina: The Hidden One is seemingly able not to tire at all during battle. * Cosmic Awareness: Being unbelievably old, the Hidden One possesses a great amount of knowledge. Trivia Character Notes *His name is 'Etu Ilu'; it roughly translates to The Hidden One. *He gave Pandora her box. *He believes Pandora is obsessed with restoring her box. *He finds love and friendship to be a waste of time. *The Hidden One admits that, while being nigh-omnipotent, omnipotence is not the same as wisdom/being wise. Appearances References }} Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Season Three Characters Category:Deities Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Villains